peelfandomcom-20200213-history
King Crimson
' King Crimson' were a rock band founded in London in 1968 by a group of musicians from western England. Widely recognised as a foundational progressive rock group, the band have incorporated diverse influences and instrumentation during their history (including jazz and folk music, classical and experimental music, psychedelic rock, hard rock and heavy metal, New Wave, gamelan, electronica and drum and bass). They have been influential to many contemporary musical artists and have gained a large following, despite garnering little radio or music video airplay. Though originating in England, King Crimson have had a mixture of English and American personnel since 1981. The band's line-up has persistently altered throughout their existence, with eighteen musicians and two lyricists passing through the ranks. The only musician to appear in every line-up of the band has been founding guitarist Robert Fripp, although drummer Bill Bruford was a member from 1972 to 1998 and guitarist Adrian Belew has been a consistent member since 1981. Links to Peel Although Peel showed support for King Crimson in their early days, especially after their acclaimed first LP, whose release was accompanied by a lavishly-funded band launch which divided the underground rock critics of the time (former friend and associate Mick Farren even disrupted one of their first gigs, at the Speakeasy clubAlthough in his autobiography, Give The Anarchist A Cigarette (London 2002, pp.251-2) he claimed this wasn't deliberate and that he made his peace with Robert Fripp many years later "in the Grass Roots Tavern in New York City". ), the DJ was later much more interested in Robert Fripp's other projects, especially frippertronics and Fripp & Eno. He also played the guitarist's work with League Of Gentlemen, who had one Peel session. Due to Robert Fripp's experimental inclinations, King Crimson never played the kind of commercially successful progressive-rock-by-numbers which Peel came to dislike in the early 1970s, and he continued to play tracks from their LPs as they appeared. But he emphatically did not admire original singer Greg Lake's band Emerson, Lake and Palmer, calling them "a complete waste of time, talent and electricity" and'' "a band I still regard as probably being the most awful ever, whose stuff was just transcendental in its awfulness"''. Sessions Two sessions. Session #1 available on Epitaph and In The Court of the Crimson King (40th Anniversary Edition), two tracks from session #2 available on Epitaph. 1. Recorded: 1969-05-06. First Broadcast: 11 May 1969. Repeated: ? * The Court of the Crimson King / 21st Century Schizoid Man / I Talk to the Wind 2. Recorded: 1969-08-19. First Broadcast: 07 September 1969. Repeated: 08 November 1969 * The Court of the Crimson King / Epitaph / Get Thy Bearings Other Shows Played (Please add more information if known) *01 November 1969: The Court Of The Crimson King (LP: In The Court Of The Crimson King) Island ILPS 9111 *07 February 1970: Cat Food (single) Island WIP 6080 *28 February 1970: Cat Food (single) Island WIP 6080 *21 March 1970: Cat Food (single) Island WIP 6080 *23 January 1971: unknown (sourced from David Cavanagh's Good Night & Good Riddance book) *10 August 1976: The Night Watch (album - Starless And Bible Black) Island ILPS 9275 See Also *Fripp & Eno *Record Collection: V&A LPs References External Links *Wikipedia *DGM Live! *Elephant Talk Website Category:Artists